The present invention relates to a method and structure of furniture construction and, more particularly, relates to a method of furniture construction in which certain of the elements thereof are modular in order to thereby permit ease of change or removal of the fabric of the back and/or other elements thereof.
In the prior art, the change or removal of upholstery from a sofa, sofa-bed, loveseat, sofa-chair, and the like has constituted a difficult, expensive, and time consuming process such that the typical cost of re-upholstering a sofa or sofa-bed has been in the range of $700 to $900. Therefore, as a practical matter, sofas, sofa-beds, and the like, are rarely re-upholstered, the reason simply being that the cost of re-upholstering comprises a large percent of the cost of replacing the sofa.
The instant invention addresses this problem through the use of modular back and seat components which are formed in such a fashion to permit ready access to means which hold the fabric in place, and which may be easily removed in order to effect the removal of worn fabric and the replacement thereof by new fabric. Also, the cost of production of a sofa is substantially reduced by the present invention.
While knock-down (so called KD) furniture is known in the art, to the knowledge of the inventor, there does not exist any type of KD, or other, furniture having removable back and seat modules from which the fabric may be readily removed and replaced by different fabric.